Instant Light
by Kyuusaisha Bleeding
Summary: Kai is slowly turning into the feared entity, Death. Will Rei come along in time to rescue him from a terrible fate? Slight KaixRei


Kyuusaisha Bleeding: After Kai loses to Takao. Third season. Sort of Kai/Rei yaoi, but not really. I don't own Beyblade.

PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS THE UPDATED VERSION OF DRIFTING FEATHERS. SAME BEGINNING, VERY DIFFERENT ENDING. See my profile for more information.

* * *

Kai stumbled down the dark hallway. The rough brick scratched his palm as he ran his hand along the wall. His shoes dragging on the floor made echoing shrieks that no one else could hear. The muted racket of the admiring rabble confirmed his loss and the final announcement repeated in his mind, over and over. His eyes were dead. 

_Face it_, the hollow boy thought, _you're nothing. Nothing. Nothing…to nobody._

The blood running down from a cut on his forehead prickled his skin. He didn't wipe it away, enjoying the coppery smell of it. He unhurriedly sighed out what felt like his last breath.

_They love him. No one knows me. _

He wandered through an empty abyss. No one knew he was there. His eyes did not shine. Finally, his lips parted long enough for his tongue to lick the blood from his cheek. It tasted like life; warm and basic. He spat. At least, he was safe here, in his dark womb-corridor. Shadows calmed his speeding thoughts.

_Worthless…thief…_

He almost stole a glance behind him, at the blinding stadium, but quickly returned it with a clumsy apology. The boy didn't want to see anyone. The fluorescents were too bright. He wanted to be alone.

_I am…I need to…_

Dead, crimson eyes slid shut. He tried to push his dark hair off his face, but it was stuck to the drying blood. Kai leaned weakly against the wall, slowly sinking to his unworthy knees. He was the decaying body laying next to a loved person in the cemetery; unknown in every way. No flowers to cling to when the winter came, and no memories to smile with when everyone left, silencing the whispering wind. He wished to stay here, alone, rotting…forever.

The despondent boy curled his long fingers into his thin black jeans. His fingers quivered. The other hand relaxed, releasing Dranzer from his desperate grasp. The beyblade began to fall what seemed to be hundreds of feet to the unforgiving floorboards. He couldn't let her go yet; why was she leaving him? He heard his beyblade hit the tile and shatter. Dull crimson eyes suddenly snapped open wide, but he didn't care. Couldn't feel anything. He longed for one of the shards to grow in his hand. He wanted to shove it into his chest, exploring past his ribs, and pull it out, then push it back in, then out, in, out, in…like the tainted breaths burning his lungs, until it all stopped.

_I hope there's death waiting for me someplace warm._

The hallway was warm. Even just wearing yesterday's black t-shirt and his treasured, bloodstained scarf. It was warm. But for some reason, Kai's head was spinning and his shoulders were shaking. He raised his white hand in front of his face. He could barely see it. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly, and he sighed again.

He began to notice a faraway sound coming closer. Kai frowned, staring intently at his palm. A steady, slapping throb quietly assaulted his ears like an unwelcome insect at a picnic.

_It's just my heart, _he thought remorsefully.

All the same, he was tempted to try to swat the sound away with his hand. The boy's head slumped back and hit the concrete wall. He bit back a groan. Just as he was about to slip thankfully into blackness, he caught the hum of someone running down the hall calling his name. He tried franticly to open his eyes, but was unable to summon the strength. He grimaced mournfully as he collapsed and fainted.

--------------------------

Teardrops slithered into his ear as scarlet eyes blinked open. Muscles ached, head throbbed beneath something cold and soft, cuts stinging with sweat. Simple, fragmented thoughts meandered carelessly in his blank mind. Kai sat up gradually, clutching his face in his hands. The wet towel flopped to the linoleum. The hair that had been glued with blood now fell in his eyes.

_Why…why couldn't they just leave me. _

He glanced around the locker room where he was seated on a fluffy cot by the door. The room smelled of mildew and chlorine. The tiles were the same as the ones in his womb-corridor; he had followed the "yellow-brick road" to this new nest. There was no magical wizard to send him home this time. He _was_ home, and it was hell. He held his breath, hoping to black out again, when someone peeked through the partially open door.

"Kai, I followed you down the hall, and I saw you pass out. Are you all right?" Rei questioned. When the solemn faced boy curled on the bed didn't answer, he said quietly, "I came to give you your Dranzer." He walked inside and closed the door behind him. The un-oiled hinges rasped loudly.

_He didn't have to. Why is he talking to me. I don't deserve to be spoken to. I want to be alone._

"Leave me alone, Rei," he snapped.

"I can't. You might pass out again," The younger boy reasoned as he tipped a handful of metal shards onto the thick mattress. "And besides…I want to talk to you."

"Rei," Kai growled, "the feeling is not mutual."

_I lost. I'm a loser. I have no purpose. Finally faltered. _

The tall Chinese boy sighed, watching Kai stare at his crossed legs. Kai's pale skin glowed pleasantly in the dim light. Rei could easily imagine him as a forsaken angel; his beautiful face was strong yet delicate at the same time, and his injuries wrapped in white bandages stood out against his all-black wardrobe. He was still a little shaky, Rei noticed.

"I know you don't want to talk to me…but, why don't you just listen?" Rei didn't expect an answer. He did not get one. He proceeded anyway.

"Well…I'm sorry, Kai, but…I read your journal," Rei turned to look at a row of lockers just in time to avoid his friend's glare. "I know it was wrong—"

"How could you? Why would you do that?" snarled Kai, though he couldn't feel any anger.

"I didn't know whose it was at first. I don't know why I read it…but that's not the point!" Rei finished fiercely. "I need to talk to you about the entry you wrote a week ago."

"No! Leave me alone. Just stop bothering me. I don't want to talk to you again."

Rei remained calm under assault of Kai's artificial outrage. "I told you, I can't leave. Believe it or not, Kai, some people do care. I don't want to see you like this! I don't want you to kill yourself…"

"If you care…then why are you still here? I would like to die in peace."

For Rei, it was difficult to imagine eagerly awaiting death. However, this comment did not surprise him. He gazed into Kai's dark eyes, determined not to let him go. Furrowing his brow, Rei spoke again.

"I'm still here because you're my friend. I want you to be here too." Rei was prepared for the retort, and was taken aback as the Russian boy spoke dejectedly instead, in a way that was worse to listen to than shouting.

"What's the point…? I lost, Rei. It was the most important battle of my life, and I lost. Do you know how long I tortured myself training so I would be better than him? Do you…? I don't have anyone. I can't feel anything," Kai seemed to think for a moment, then added with a sad smile, "At least Dranzer is free…"

"But you have me, and Takao, Max, and Kyouji," stated Rei firmly, hoping Kai would believe it. He offered his hand for Kai to hold on to. "Trust me. We all care about you. I know you don't think I'm telling the truth, that I'm saying this just to make you feel better. But I promise, Kai, it's true and it's very important that you believe that."

"Don't even say Takao's name." Kai hissed, ignoring his teammate's kind gesture. "And how do you know that the others care? Max and Kyouji are friends with Takao, they don't need anyone else."

_Takao…Takao. Takao! _

The deadened look in Kai's eyes saddened Rei deeply. He kept his hand out in case Kai changed his mind. "Okay, if the others don't care, then I care enough for all of them."

"I don't care. I _can't_ care. Don't try to talk me out of it." Kai mumbled.

Rei reached out a little further, cautiously caressing the boy's cheek. Kai turned away wearily, no tears in his eyes despite the expression of immense sadness. The comforting hand gradually slid from Kai's head, along the back of his neck, to his opposite shoulder, slowly pulling him into Rei's warm embrace.

"You can't go. I won't let you. Don't you want to live to see how great life can be?" Rei asked steadily.

"I…I don't know. Don't touch me," Kai struggled but the younger teen would not let go. "Why don't you give up, Rei? Don't you know a lost cause when you see one?"

"Oh, Kai…don't you remember? You were the one who never used to give up. You could have just left but you didn't. You would always help us no matter what; we're the best team because of you…"

_We're not a team anymore._

"Well, now you're the one who needs us, or me, or whatever you want. And I am not going to give up on you."

Kai placed his freezing hands on Rei's shoulders. "Maybe…" he gently pushed Rei back to stare deep into his compassionate, brown eyes. "…You should start considering it." Kai finished bluntly, forcing the younger boy back with a rough shove. He should have been moved by the hurt look on Rei's face, but he was not.

_I have no purpose. I don't know who I am. Nothing to nobody. No one should want to be around me. I'm detached and rotting._

"Rei, just go," said Kai, forged irritation returning. "You're not going to change my mind, no matter what you say, or do. I don't even know why you do care; I've never been anything but rude to every one of you. You should hate me…"

"I don't hate you. I…want to know you, I guess," Rei said evenly, seating himself on a low wooden bench. It creaked quietly as he sat down. "You were never rude to me. At least, I didn't think so. I don't know why you act like you do, and I'm not trying to change you. I don't _want_ to change you. It would be arrogant of me to assume that I did know you, or that I could change you. But I think I understand you sometimes…why you wanted to be alone. My entire village pretty much hated me at one point. I know what it's like to be alone. But I don't know what it's like to be you…why won't you talk to me?"

Kai sat, stunned, staring at his muddy shoes. After a few silent moments of breathing in the strong stench of sterilizing chemicals, he spoke, "I never wanted anyone to know me. I knew they would think I was too strange…insane, maybe. Maybe I am. I can't tell, because I don't know anyone well enough to compare my own thoughts to. I didn't want help, and I didn't show emotion, because I was taught that was weakness. And it is, really, but I don't care about being weak anymore. I don't want people asking constantly if I'm all right. Can't they see that I'm not? Can't they tell that I can't feel anything? …So I would just ignore them if they did ask. No one ever took the time to know me; I was just used over and over until I couldn't trust anymore.

"Then, there are parts of my life I just can't describe. It felt…the way it does when you know you're going to have the same nightmare you've had every night when you go to sleep. But for me, I was waking up to that nightmare. It was just the same thing over and over again. Those days…that's when I knew there was no point to life. Not just mine, but every living thing. And I just…didn't want to think about that anymore, but the thoughts wouldn't go away."

When the Russian raised his head at last, his raven-haired teammate was lost for words. "Kai…I…I didn't know…"

"You see now? You can't help me. Just hand me something sharp and leave," he held out his hand, flexing his fingers suggestively. "Or stay and watch if you want," he shrugged.

Rei caught himself before hysterical laughter broke through his lips. He shook his head vigourously. "No! No…no, no…I like you too much to let you do that. Really. I do."

Kai smiled placidly. "How much do you like me?"

_Entertain him for just a little longer. His persistence interests me. _

"I dunno…lots. I said you were my friend, and I meant it," Rei thought for a minute, then added, "I…actually, I…have to admit; I like you more than that. A lot more," he realized, laughing. His stomach twisted apprehensively as Kai stared at him curiously, but he looked stubbornly back.

"So you…you, what?" Kai's headache worsened as he attempted to puzzle out Rei's feelings for him, and, more importantly, his feelings towards Rei. It was a surprisingly complicated matter.

Rei stood up, his loose, blue pants swishing pleasantly. Kai finally took a good, long look at his best friend. In all the years he had exchanged sharp replies and small talk with him, he had never noticed the smaller details about Rei. He really was very beautiful. He was slender, the way he moved was vaguely cat-like, and his soft, black hair swung easily when he pushed it out of his eyes.

"Mind if I sit here?" Rei asked, pointing to the empty space on Kai's left side. Kai hesitated, then shook his head. The material depressed as Rei carefully placed himself on the edge of the temporary bed, avoiding the broken beyblade. Kai vaguely noticed that Rei didn't smell of the thick, minty deodorant that all his other teammates did; only a soft, orange scent flowed about him. Kai jumped when he felt the Chinese boy's arm curve around his shoulders.

"Why do you want to commit suicide?" questioned Rei tentatively.

"Hn…thought I told you already. I haven't changed my mind. You're needlessly involving yourself in this, Rei. I tried to make you leave, but for some reason you just keep coming back…"

"But Kai…" Rei seemed to consider what he should say before continuing. "…You're not rude, or cruel, or worthless. You're too beautiful to die. I luh…I love you."

"…What?" Kai breathed, "You…w_hat_…?" He stared at Rei incredulously, the final announcement of the beyblade match now replaced by his friend's unlikely choice of words.

"You heard me." Rei reached in front of Kai with his left arm, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder and his right hand on the same shoulder from the back, so that he was giving him a hug from the side. Kai was mentally static; all he could do was gaze straight ahead, not believing what he was hearing.

"I'm not so sure I did," he muttered.

Rei smiled, burying his face in Kai's still bloody scarf. "I love you, Kai."

"Why…? How could you love…me? I don't understand." The Russian boy touched Rei's arm delicately, aware of how warm his body was.

"I love _everything_ about you. You're patient, and extremely clever, and I could talk to you for hours. You're not like anyone else, and I like that."

The younger boy's hair was prickling Kai's neck, but he still didn't move. "Rei…you bastard. Do you think I'm so idiotic that I don't know what you're trying to do to me?"

Rei Kon's eyes hollowed as he turned to stare at the creature sitting beside him that was no longer his friend that he once knew. His eyes widened as though it would help him understand this strange boy. "…_No_…Kai…please don't," Rei whispered desperately. He dug his fingertips into the cotton scarf, shaking this human limb of apathy, though he knew it would do no good.

Kai frowned. He watched Rei's lips form the word "No" over and over, and it felt as though someone had pushed a dull nail through his guts. His voice was ragged with defensive bitterness. "I…know what you're doing…Rei," Kai's mouth moved slowly and every word was a mirthless grimace. "You're lying to me. No one could ever love me. What reason would you want to me to live, other than personal gain? What do you want me for?"

"Kai Hiwatari…there's something wrong with you."

"That's not what I wanted to hear," the mock disappointment in his voice disturbed Rei greatly. "The love you suggest is wrong. I don't feel emotion. You know that!"

"You don't believe that two people can love each other?" Rei hadn't removed his arms from Kai's shoulders, and now he pulled the listless boy in tighter.

"…Once again, you have seen past the cursory meaning of my words and reached the truth," Kai sounded vaguely, yet genuinely, impressed. "No, I don't. Love is just a word, and words mean nothing. Emotions cannot be exchanged as words can, so there is much more room for error. Many people are confused and don't know what they want."

"_I_ am confused? Is that what you're saying?" Rei wished to prove the boy wrong at once, but knew he was obliged to listen to Kai; Kai needed him. Rei wanted to hear what he had to say.

"…Hn," Kai nodded slowly a few times, watching his feet swing back and forth slightly. "You may love me, I don't know, but it's just the kind that friends have. You don't want me to die, because we're friends, you think you can 'save' me, and you are simply confusing that feeling with love. If I accepted, you would regret it tomorrow."

"I understand. I don't want to admit it, but you may be right. And what do _you_ want, Kai?" Rei immediately hated the way he had sounded like a cheap rip-off of Santa Claus, but Kai didn't seem to notice. The raven-haired boy ran his fingers through Kai's hair, though tentatively, because Rei wasn't sure how he would react.

"I want you to lock the door," Kai said, holding back a sigh. "I want to lie down. Then I want you to tell me why you don't want me to die." Rei's hands trailing over the back of his neck made him shiver. The slate-haired boy felt his scarf tug at his throat as Rei pulled his comforting arms away from Kai's body.

Kai only looked up when he heard the sharp snap of the lock sliding into place. He saw Rei standing before him as though in a dream; the bass of his heartbeat vibrating through his skull and the plentiful chemical fumes making him dizzy. Rei's piercing amber eyes stood out in the blur of monotony; the dirty grout between tiles, the peeling white paint on the walls, the graffiti on the blue lockers.

The cot shifted and creaked as the lethargic boy lowered himself onto his back. Staring up at the blank ceiling half covered by zigzagging water pipes, he sighed. Rei's voice came from a distance. "Would you mind if I lied beside you?"

"I don't care," Kai muttered, not bothering to think about it. As it turned out, Rei wanted to lie beside him. Again Kai breathed in the scent of orange blossoms as the air about him swirled. He listened to the small squeak of the folding bed's metal legs and the sigh of moving material, wondering what people standing outside the door might hear. He lowered his voice. "So…?"

"Well, I don't know what else to tell you, Kai. I don't want you to die because you're my friend."

"I don't believe that is the only reason," Kai said roughly. He could feel Rei's ribs press against his side every time the other boy breathed in. It was constant and reminded Kai of life's frailty. There were several moments of silence.

_He's too close to me. Too close…get away…_

"No one has cared for you before, have they? There was always something to be gained for them from being kind to you…" Rei tried, but could not possibly fathom how it felt.

"Don't you dare pity me," said Kai brusquely. "Just because that's true…it doesn't mean anything. I suppose you might think I'm being selfish right now, though you haven't said it yet. Don't worry; everyone else has at some point. They think that because I spend my time alone wrapped in my own world of dark memories…I'm self-absorbed and childish. Hn, I'd like to see what they'd say if they knew what I know."

"I don't pity you. You're missing out on wonderful things, but it's not your fault. I hate the people who did this to you. And, yes, in the back of my mind I believed you were selfish. But I didn't want to think that, because I was sure you weren't."

"And now?" Kai asked, taking note of the past tense used in Rei's speech.

"Uhn…I don't know. The same, I guess," Rei sighed. He started when he felt icy fingertips nudging his hand, but, quickly comprehending what Kai wanted, spread his fingers open. Kai's hand curled into Rei's carefully, as a bear tired from the coming winter might huddle in a warm cave. "Your hand is so cold…"

"Just hold me, Rei," Kai's eyes sparkled desperately like fireworks, the last rescue flare. "I know I'm cold, but…" He didn't want to be alone anymore, but the glass that separated him from his friend was bulletproof.

The ebony-haired boy clutched Kai's hand securely in his left and wrapped his right arm around Kai's waist, pulling himself so close to his friend that their noses almost touched.

_So warm. His body is warm; I can feel the blood running hot through his veins. His warmth is burning me…so cold. Everything is too close._

Kai then surprised the other boy by resting his left arm on Rei's neck so that Kai could easily stroke Rei's long, silky hair, which he did for what seemed like hours. This movement was shaky and timid; Kai didn't know how to touch or comfort others. He was uncertain of the reaction he might receive. However, Rei did nothing but stare into the depths of the blunt crimson eyes before him.

_Rei's hair; the only dark thing about him. No, wait…that's not true. He must have experienced…terrible things, for the simple reason that he is alive. Must have._

"Don't you want this?" murmured Rei, disturbing a silence that had settled like falling snow.

"I…do, but I don't. Your hand on mine is…strange, but…warm. What I don't want is you realizing later that you made a huge mistake because a relationship with me won't go anywhere. I don't want to change things…" Kai said softly and sorrowfully.

"Nothing will change between us. If this is what you want, this is what you'll get. I want to be with you only, and I can wait for you…for forever and a day." Rei gave a small smile.

_You can't promise anything...all promises are eventually broken._

"That sounded cheesy, Rei," Kai muttered uncaringly. "I want to trust you, but I can't. You're the only one who has ever listened to me, but I can't think of a reason that you would want me to stay here. I can't do this. Don't you see that there is no purpose to life? I've had too many years to wander the empty world, searching for an answer. I haven't found one and I never will. I don't want to think anymore; I want to rest in peace alone, where I've always been…"

The voice that had once held so much comforting sternness was now thin and breaking with grief, as a frail twig weakens under too much numbing snow. Rei saw shining points of light in Kai's eyes and slowly realized that he was crying. He also came to another revelation; Kai would not have shown all his weaknesses to Rei if he had changed his mind. Because Kai was going to commit suicide, it did not matter that Rei knew his life story. That was just how Kai worked, and no amount of inspiring speeches would change him at all.

Rei pushed himself up on his elbow so he could see the boy's face. Kai's hand fell away from his neck, slipping lifelessly to the mattress. "Kai, no! I love you. Don't worry…I know life has no meaning," he let his head droop, staring at his friend through his fringe. "But maybe…we could look for answers together. What if we find it? We'll be together. Is that enough?"

A tear freed itself from the prison of eyelashes. "I don't know. Something has to change if you really want me to live that badly," Kai shook his head slowly. "It feels like I'm dying. Rei…ah, my head…everything hurts..." His fingers clenched fitfully on the cotton mattress.

Rei looked, with some difficulty, over his shoulder to find the damp towel he had seen on the floor. He made sure it was still clean, lifted it over the mattress, refolded it, and placed it on Kai's forehead. "Can I ask something? Why did you wait until now to do this?" Rei asked gently.

Kai shuddered with pain. Rei drew him in close again. "Truthfully, I was waiting for my battle with Takao. That was my one goal in life; to be better than the world champion. I thought if I could defeat him, maybe there would be a reason to stay alive. I was so close. But it turned out that I wasn't good enough. I'm not good enough. I have no other talents. I'm not a kind person; not that it matters much. I'm a waste of space." Another teardrop slid down his cheek and met the pillow, forming a grey spot on the perfect white fabric.

"…I don't mean to sound presumptuous or rude, but…try to stop feeling sorry for yourself and start again." It wasn't a command, but more of a suggestion.

Kai nodded his head gently, knowing that this would come up, and causing the towel to slip down a little. "I know, and I try not to. It's hard when no one else cares about you. When I was young, I felt sorry for myself all the time, but I forced myself not to, so now I can barely feel sympathy for anyone at all. No matter how bad someone has it, I think I always have it worse, so in that way, I am childish and self-centered, just like everyone thinks. And I understand that you would think I feel sorry for myself, but I don't _think_ I do…I don't want to. There's no point in my starting over, because I have nothing to live for. I've tried, too many times to count, to start my life again, forget my past…I can't run away, can't escape; I'm chained to my memories."

Rei's brow furrowed with sadness as he watched Kai's expression change minutely from cynical to indifferent. Kai began to stroke Rei's hair again.

"…So pretty," whispered Kai, gazing into Rei's large chocolate eyes, before Rei could reply. "Why are you wasting your time with me?" Rei wasn't meant to answer. This time, an awkward silence engulfed the two.

Rei broke the stillness first, voicing his thoughts aloud. "Kai, what if you tried to defeat Takao? You said that was your only goal before today. Why don't you try again? You can only get better, and I know you're a phenomenal beyblader already. And maybe you're thinking of everything backwards," Kai waited patiently for Rei to elaborate, which he did. "If you defeated Takao today, then there would be no point to challenge him another time. But, since you didn't beat him, there's a reason to train hard and try again, and again, until you reach your goal." Rei almost cheered out loud when he glimpsed a fraction of his determined friend, Kai, glow in the strange creature's eye at the last sentence, but managed to hold in his joy. Rei did, however, lean back into Kai's hand, which still caressed his dark mane as though nothing had happened.

"Ah, but you see Rei, now you've gotten yourself into more trouble than I'm worth," Kai hissed, effectively killing his friend's delight. "You're friends with Takao, but you would be conflicted as to whose side you're on, during the battle, at least. A rather trivial issue, but I wouldn't wish to put your loyalty into conflict. And it doesn't really matter to me any longer. Defeating Takao is an extremely insignificant goal when compared to the universe; which in itself is a superficial, empty space with nothing in it. I'm getting tired from the battle again," Kai gasped as he forced back more unexpected tears. "…I…have never cried before. Not that I can remember…" he moved the hand stroking Rei's hair to touch his own cheek. A sparkling drop spread on his finger. He squinted at it; maybe he saw his soul reflected there for a moment. He clenched his fingers then, smearing a bit of his heart on his ivory palm. The cold towel slid off his forehead at the movement and slapped onto the tile.

"Why now, Kai? Why…are you—" Rei stammered. Kai cut him off.

"Why am I being so open now, and not before, when the Blade Breakers were a team and you thought it mattered?" Rei nodded and Kai sighed again; a stale breath somehow like his last with the barest hint of his first. Similar to the final busy whirring of a computer before it shuts down and the monitor flicks off, blank and black. This frightened Rei a little more. "I don't know…I really don't. I just wanted you to know I'm sorry. I know we didn't know each other very well; we didn't talk a lot. I'm so sorry, Rei. Tell the others that…I wish I could have been like them." Kai's eyes slid shut. The monitor switched off and everything behind it relaxed and collapsed. He held his breath to pass out again.

"Kai…don't. You can't…you're my friend, Kai! You are…" Rei scrambled desperately for a tighter grip on the boy's hand as he dangled above the bottomless mouth open wide beneath him. "Stop saying things like that. It isn't right that you could die. If you do, what is right in the world? Who knows what else could happen then? Your life is the only thing that makes sense."

"So, no one ever loving you makes sense to you? Being alone makes sense?" A little of Kai's anger returned in his raised, breathless voice, but he did not open his eyes. "Never mind, Rei. I'm too tired. So damn tired. I wish I could sleep forever."

Rei listened to the electric hum of the bulbs in the ceiling, his head buzzing worriedly, as a preoccupied man might lazily hear the song of crickets in the evening while he is waiting for life to start. Suddenly, he noticed a different sound. Vibrating and deep, steady and warm; Kai was humming a song. Rei had never heard it before, but it had long notes and a sad, disquieting tone. He imagined waves of musical ocean falling on him, gradually seeping in and creating a portable orchestra in the back of his mind. An up-down piano set the background and softer notes murmured over top of those. They rose slowly and fell quickly, weaving a tale of love and loss. Part way through the violin joined, and the pitch became higher, with the same rhythm. The fluid voice of Violin wavered only the slightest at the end of its long notes. Rei was tempted to join in, but he felt it would be wrong; similar to reading a private diary, a feeling he knew, a mistake he would not make a second time. As Kai finished conducting, all the instruments became slow with heavy sorrow, and faded away.

"Amazing…" the ebony-haired boy whispered.

"It's playing in my head all the time. My own personal orchestra…" Kai opened his eyes and brushed a strand of black silk from Rei's eyes. "I don't know where it's from."

"See? Beautiful things _can _come from you."

Kai slipped a little further towards the open-mouthed black oblivion below. Dark ribbons danced mournfully behind the glass of his dull crimson eyes. His knuckles turned white. "This conversation of ours could go on forever, you know. You will keep trying to convince me that I should live, because you would miss me. And I will keep insisting that life is pointless, but nothing will really change. Death cannot be without Life, Rei. If one shows the other that it is better, everything will fall apart."

"Ah, I see," Life raised his eyebrows and ran his fingers over Death's spine, hidden by his black shirt. "You are a handsome Death. But shouldn't you be the one with dark hair, then?"

Death shrugged, "Could always dye it. But both Life and Death have a dark and light part in them, respectively. You need that darkness." Death stretched his legs and yawned casually, though his hollow voice betrayed the relaxed gestures. "So, Rei-kun, how do you expect me to live with you when all I want is to die?"

"Not sure yet. I'll just have to take you sky-diving every day," Life grinned.

This comment turned into a small pebble as it hit the air and both boys felt it plop into their pool of consciousness, leaving the tiniest of ripples. A stone of trust and promise sank to the bluish depths. The spidery fingers in Life's jet-black hair tensed and pulled him into Death's bitter, shadowy embrace. Death's chin rested on his friend's forehead. Life's almond eyes were wide with surprise, but he moved closer just the same. "Oh, Rei-kun…what would I do without you?" Death said softly.

"Life cannot be without Death either, remember," Life snuggled into his friend's neck, where a heart-beat throbbed slowly, suggesting that there was more than fog and empty shore behind Death's cat eyes. "Our debate will not end any time soon, I know. We'll continue until Death meets us at the end of the road. So, what's going to happen now?"

"Let's do whatever we want. I want to get the hell away from here…this building. I don't care after that."

"We'll wait for Dranzer to return. I know she will."

_Don't know what I'd do without her, either._

Life and Death sat up, still in each other's arms. A few beyblade shards clattered onto the floor, as though pieces of their cloud were breaking off. Death reluctantly released warm, white Life and bent to pick up the beyblade. Outside the locker room and some way down the hall, he could almost hear the clamour of human rabble pitching and swaying as one, like a field of shouting tulips in a high wind. Only the burly security people, stationary as wrought iron posts, held them back from spilling over their flowerbeds.

_I leave for one hour and everything comes undone. I hate them all._

Suddenly, Life spoke. He didn't hear the people waiting down the hall to steal away their togetherness. "We're stuck in a tug-of-war that doesn't end. I love you but you frighten me, and I will never make you love life, will I?"

"Never, Rei," Death turned to his friend and smiled, the first pure smile Life had seen unstained by sarcasm or sadness. "And you will never understand that I need to rest in peace." He placed the shattered beyblade in the pocket of his faded black jeans.

"Never, Kai," Life smirked, tightening his hold on his friend's hand. He never saw the monitor flash back on, but Death's eyes were wide open. "Never…"

* * *

Too long? Better than the other version? Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
